


A Convenient Confidante

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kristoff has a heart to heart with an unlikely recipient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Kristoff considers his feelings for Anna





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt by let-it-geaux on tumblr

“So this castle is… big.” Kristoff said, eyes growing marginally larger with every new room he was introduced to. Anna was skipping through the hallways, rattling off names of ancestors and purposes for every chamber and nook.  

“Yep. It can feel even larger when there’s no one to talk to.” Anna sighed, her smile fading briefly as her face darkened.

“Were your parents not around much, then?” Kristoff asked softly, silently chastising himself for bringing up a clearly painful memory. 

“Oh they were some of the time, of course. But you know, running Arendelle took up a lot of their time. So really it was just me, although Gerda and Kai tried to keep me entertained as much as they could. Oh and Joan.” Anna shifted uncomfortably onto the balls of her feet. 

“Joan? Who’s Joan? Wait, did you name the ducks?” Kristoff grinned. 

“Um well I sort of talked to the paintings. A lot. Joan’s pretty cool, though. She’s got some nifty armour. And a sword!”

Anna tugged on Kristoff’s arm to pull him towards the great hall. She extended her arm with a flourish as she twirled around the paintings of her youth, stopping short at Joan of Arc, a smile spreading across her lips. 

“Joan of Arc? I don’t suppose Joan ever talked back?” Kristoff said cautiously.  

Anna’s hand landed with a thump on Kristoff’s chest. “Excuse me, Sven interpreter!” 

“Sorry! I guess that must have been really difficult – with only paintings for company. It’s a shame you didn’t have a reindeer like Sven. Well, there are no reindeer like Sven, really, but you know what I mean.” Kristoff rambled. 

“I have a reindeer like Sven now, at least. And a sister I can actually talk to. And an adorable ice harvester for a boyfriend.” Anna snaked her arm around Kristoff’s and reached up to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

Kai cleared his throat suddenly from the East entrance, startling the pair so much their heads banged together as they turned to see the source of the interruption. 

“Castle life may take some getting used to.” Kristoff shrugged as he rubbed his forehead.  

“You’re closer than Oaken’s at any rate.” Anna flashed him a grin. “Gerda’s the one to watch out for, though. She would throw a fit if she caught us sneaking into each other’s rooms.”

“Not that we would ever do that.” Kristoff added with a determined shake of the head.

“Nope. That’s very unlike us.” Anna agreed as the two managed to keep a straight face all the way to the courtyard before exploding into laughter. 

***

 

Kristoff punched his pillow for the fourth time as he grunted his dissatisfaction.

_This bed is far too fluffy and far too warm and it’s weird not to hear Sven snoring._

He had tried in vain to clear all thoughts from his mind, to try to imagine he was sleeping in the stables next to Sven, muscles tired from ice harvesting. It just wasn’t the same lying in an enormous castle, with Sven alone in the stables and Anna in the farthest wing from his own. 

They must have said their goodnights hours ago by now, Kristoff noted, although time seemed to be moving impossibly slowly. His broad shoulders shifted restlessly. 

Staring at the ceiling only made the passage of time buzz in front of his face like a lazy bee. His stomach began to rumble in the stillness; the sensation gnawing at the very edges of his consciousness. 

 _Settle down. I have to at least wait until I’ve been here a couple of months before I start sneaking food from the kitchens,_ Kristoff chastised himself. He laughed the thought of meeting Anna by chance one night, both on a mission. 

His stomach continued to protest loudly at the lack of action, thoughts drifting to the sack of carrots on a shelf in the stable. 

 _Sneaking out to my own food source, however – Completely fine!_ Kristoff reasoned as got up and walked towards the chair where his clothes lie. 

The castle walls felt more oppressive in the dark, stretching high and inching ever closer as he crept as quietly as he could, Kristoff tried to shush the rumbles in his stomach from echoing across the corridors. 

His eyes having already adjusted to the dark made it easier to gauge distances; his feet slowly shuffling down the hall. 

 _Yep. Definitely should have paid more attention when Anna gave me the tour._ Kristoff mused, each turn he made confusing him further. _To be fair, her face **is** wonderfully distracting. _

He had been walking for what seemed like far too long when he recognized the great hall. The paintings were difficult to decipher in the shadows, Kristoff squinted before barely making out Joan’s suit of armour. 

“Hi Joan.” Kristoff stifled a yawn. Considering the maze of corridors he would have to navigate to find either the outside or his room again, he decided to sit on the cushioned bench. 

“It’s a shame you can’t actually talk.” Kristoff muttered. “I guess in the grand scheme of things it’s more of a shame that you were uh burned at the stake.” 

“Why have I started talking to you, Joan? You can’t even nod or stamp your hoof like Sven.” Kristoff scoffed. “Okay so I realize asking you why I’ve started talking to you is a rhetorical question but still…”

A distant ticking of a clock filled Kristoff’s ears as he continued his quiet conversation with the painting. 

“How cute was Anna when she used to talk to you? I bet she was adorable. Not that she isn’t adorable now, of course. She’s adorabler these days, I’m sure. I think her adorableness will keep increasingly steadily throughout the years.”

_I hope I get to be here to experience it firsthand…_

Joan’s expression remained as stoic as ever as Kristoff followed the outline with his eyes.

“You’re good to talk to, Joan. I can see why Anna likes you. Your sword _is_ pretty nifty.”

The sleep that had eluded him all evening was rapidly attempting to swallow him up. He stood up from the bench, reluctantly, to help combat his drowsiness, blinking at Joan in the dark. 

Kristoff wondered how many secrets Joan had heard in painting form adorning the walls of Arendelle castle. 

What was one more between friends?

“I should I say I love you, shouldn’t I? I want to.” 

Kristoff sighed as the thought made his palms begin to bead with sweat. 

“I will. I’m sure you and Sven share the same opinion on that front…” Kristoff gave a mighty yawn. “Goodnight, Joan.”

Sleep navigated Kristoff towards his bedchamber successfully. He shuffled into bed, mind finally quiet.

Dreams of Anna sword-fighting and resplendent in armour left a smile fixed on his face.


End file.
